


Sleeping

by _jamjar (phizzle)



Category: Lord of the Rings - Tolkien
Genre: Community: tigatog100, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-16
Updated: 2004-06-16
Packaged: 2017-10-07 04:56:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/61628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phizzle/pseuds/_jamjar





	Sleeping

It was strange, this long sheaf of metal that could cleave a man in two. Legolas preferred the bow of his native woodland, but had a deep respect for this weapon.

Anduril slumbered near him, bound to its master. Legolas watched its sleep with a strange unease; there was a kind of power in that sword which had nothing to do with Elvish craft.

He turned, his back to the sheathed deliverer of grief. For that is what the use of it entailed. It had been almost an age since the blood of the Elves had been spilled.

Anduril slept.


End file.
